


Ghost Quinceanera

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Creepy Vocaloid Songs [1]
Category: Original Work, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Horror, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Listen to a sad and tragic life of Ghost Quinceanera.





	Ghost Quinceanera

Warning: This maybe too scary for young readers

Music and Art by Shaeril McBrown

Song by Maika

A teenage boy walked into a abandoned bar.

He heard a bone cracking which cause him to scream.

He heard a finger snap.

A male voice said "Golpealo Muchachos"

A teenage boy put a coin in a jukebox and a creepy 1920s song played.

"Thank you for coming i'm gonna tell you a story about a girl who died on her quinceanera"

A light shined on a ghostly girl in her tattered pink quinceanera dress.

Thunder crashing

A teenage boy screamed

~Once there was a girl who was beautiful and smart that other girls gets so jealous until she meet a handsome young man and our poor bebe falls fast but her papi said no she can't cope so the handsome young man came up with a plan~

A teenage boy tried to walk but a ghostly girl began to dance with him as mariachi music played.

But a ghostly girl's arm fall off.

A teenage boy screamed

A ghostly girl giggled and reattach her arm.

It changed back to creepy 1920s jazz music.

~Today is finally her quinceanera and she becomes a young woman but the handsome young man have other plans. He took his girlfriend to the cemetery~

A teenage boy gulped

~He starts to reveal his true colors and cruelly tell his friends to kill her or they were punished by him and everything went black~

Thunder crashing

We heard a girl screaming

~When she opens her eyes, she was ghostly as moonlight her jewelry were missing and her heart was broken to pieces. Her ghost will danced with a man that set her free. They will doing the Salsa, Tango, Rumba and Merengue for all eternity and that's the story of Ghost Quinceanera~

A ghostly girl saws a teenage boy dance his way outta here.

The End


End file.
